This invention relates to automatic scanning apparatus, which in rapid sequence performs a series of related densitometric or optical density tests on samples contained in a large number of wells in a tray. It also relates to measurement of the susceptibility of bacteria to different antimicrobic drugs, with automatic quantification of the susceptibility to each drug, so that a physician may select a drug that will most effectively treat an infecting bacterium and choose the appropriate dosage for effective treatment. It further relates to the identification of microorganisms that have been isolated from patients.
In the clinical laboratory, the bacteriology department has two major functions: (1) the identification of organisms that are isolated from patients and (2) the determination of the susceptibility of these organisms to antimicrobic medications. Both of these are involved here.